fallout_nukalohafandomcom-20200214-history
The Flow Of Combat
Aloha! Thank you for choosing Hawaii as your post-apocalyptic destination! We’ll do our best to guide you through Fallout: Nukaloha’s combat system. Combat Rules Combat is initiated when either a player or an NPC (controlled by a moderator) declares an attack against a character. When combat begins, the structure of posting is changed. Combat takes place over the course of rounds. Each round consists of a single post from each player called a turn, starting with the character who initiated combat. The order of the first round is determined by whatever order the players happen to post their first turns. Once all players (and any NPCs) have taken their turn, the round ends, and the next round begins, starting with the player who began the first round. Turns should take place in the same order that they took place in the first round of the combat. A player has 48 days to take their turn, after which it will be assumed their character takes no actions that round, and the next player in the turn order can take their turn. The rounds will continue until the combat is over. Combat can end by defeating all enemies (whether by death or incapacitating them) or by some sort of non-combat conclusion (e.g. a truce is made). Once combat is over, experience points will be awarded to the characters and they have the option of looting the corpses of their enemies and then continuing with the narrative of their current quest. Combat mechanics are the mechanisms through which the outcome of combat is determined. These consist of To-Hit, To-Dodge, Attack, Damage, Critical Hits, and Sneak Attacks. To-Hit: To-Hit is the mechanic which involves the character making an attack. When you attempt to attack another character, you will roll to determine your To-Hit value. This value is calculated by the moderator of your quest, and is determined by a d100 roll, along with the relevant stats and modifiers of your character. All melee attacks will be based on STR and all ranged attacks will be based on PER. The formula used to determine your To-Hit value is shown below: * For melee attacks: ToHit = 1d100 + ((STR + LCK) x 10) * For ranged attacks: 'ToHit = 1d100 + (('PER + LCK) x 10) Other factors can affect your To-Hit value such as perks, weapon condition, or any effects your character may be experiencing due to weather or chems. These are simply added or subtracted from the above formula to determine the final To-Hit value. To-Dodge: The To-Dodge mechanic is a reaction to an attack that is made automatically by all characters. When you make an attack against someone or someone makes an attack against you, they must roll 2d100. The first d100 is used to calculate the attacker’s To-Hit value, the second d100 is used to calculate the target’s To-Dodge value. The To-Dodge value is based on a character’s AGL and LCK stats and any relevant modifiers. The formula to calculate the To-Dodge value is given below: * ToDodge = 1d100 + ((AGL + LCK) x 10) As with To-Hit, other things can affect the To-Dodge value such as any relevant perks or conditions your character may be experiencing. They are added or subtracted accordingly. Attacking outcome: Once the To-Hit and To-Dodge values have both been calculated, these values are weighed against each other accordingly: ToHit - ToDodge = Attack The To-Dodge value is simply subtracted from the To-Hit value to give an overall Attack value. If the Attack value is negative, the attack fails and misses the target. If this value is positive, the attack succeeds and the moderator proceeds to roll for damage. If the Attack value is equal to 0, the attack still succeeds, but all damage is halved. Once an attack succeeds, the moderator proceeds to make a d20 roll to determine damage. This is a function of the relevant attack stat (STR or PER), the weapon being used (denoted as WPN), and the character’s level. It is calculated by the following formula: * For melee attacks: Damage = 1d20 + STR + WPN + (LVL x 2) * For ranged attacks: '''Damage = 1d20 + '''PER + WPN + (LVL x 2) Once the damage is calculated, the moderator will indicate how much damage was done, and dole it out accordingly. Combat Example: Let’s take everything so far and run through an example. We find our friend, Average Joe, who is being chased by a ghoul. Joe gets a spark of courage and decides to turn around and shoot the ghoul. '' Joe is attempting a ranged attack, his '''PER' is 7 and his LCK is 4. He rolls 1d100 and gets a 64. Using these values we can calculate Joe’s To-Hit value with our equation from earlier. 64 + ((7 + 4) x 10) = 174 Joe’s To-Hit value is 174. Now, the ghoul that he’s attacking makes an attempt to dodge. The ghoul has AGL 6 and LCK 1. The ghouls rolls 1d100 and receives a 53. Using these values, we can calculate the ghoul’s To-Dodge value. 53 + ((6 + 1) x 10) = 123 The ghoul gets a 123 To-Dodge. Next, the ghoul’s To-Dodge value is subtracted from Joe’s To-Hit value. 174 - 123 = 51 The resulting Attack value is 51. Therefore, Joe’s attack hits! Now let’s see how much damage is done. Again, Joe’s PER is 7 and the weapon he’s using has a WPN value of 12. Joe is also level 14. The moderator rolls 1d20 resulting in a 15. We can now calculate Joe’s damage using the Damage equation. 15 + 7 + 12 + (14 x 2) = 62 Joe’s attack inflicts 62 damage to the ghoul. Well done, Joe!' A critical hit occurs when the difference between the '''To-Hit and To-Dodge values is 80 or greater. This threshold can be either raised or lowered through various means such as perks, conditions, and chems. Upon inflicting a critical hit to a target, your character will deal extra damage and receive extra experience points. A critical hit will deal extra damage based on your weapon damage, indicated as WPN. The formula is given below: CritDamage = WPN x 4 Critical damage can also be affected by relevant modifiers given by perks or chems and will be added and subtracted accordingly. Let’s see an example of this. Critical Attack Example: ' ''Let’s return to the example from before with Joe and the ghoul. Let’s say that Joe’s To-Hit'' ''value is the same at '''174, but instead of the ghoul getting 123 for its To-Dodge value, let’s say it was 86. When we check to see if Joe’s attack hits: 174 - 86 = 88 We see that the Attack value is greater than 80. This makes the attack is a critical hit. So let’s take Joe’s damage from before: 62. Then we’ll calculate the additional damage he does for achieving a critical hit. Since his weapon has a WPN value of 12, we can plug this into the Critical equation. 12 x 4 = 48 So for landing a critical, Joe deals an additional 48 points of damage. Meaning his total damage for the attack is 110 points. Sneak Attacks:' Sneak attacks differ from regular attacks in that they cannot be made once combat has begun (unless narrative dictates otherwise), and they deviate from the the To-Hit and To-Dodge formula. A player can make a sneak attack in combat if in the narrative, it’s possible for them to sneak up on an enemy. This could mean the player is not initially involved in the combat and gets involved later; these situations are completely at the discretion of the moderator DMing your quest and cannot be made without their approval. Additionally, as opposed to weighing the To-Hit and To-Dodge values, the success of the sneak attack depends on weighing the To-Hit value against the target’s '''PER check made as an automatic reaction to a sneak attack. The formula for the target’s PER check is similar to the To-Dodge formula and is given below: Detection: 1d100 + ((PER + LCK) x 10) The Detection value is then subtracted from the To-Hit value. Sneak Attack: ToHit - Detection = SneakAttack If it’s negative, it misses, and if it’s positive, it hits and the moderator will roll for damage. Successful sneak attacks will always deal critical damage; therefore, if the Sneak Attack value is 0, the damaged halved includes the critical damage. Perks, chems and other things can always modify these values. Category:Gameplay Category:Tips